Regrets of the Workaholic (SPR Love Triangle)
by C.S Eve
Summary: As a workaholic, he has been in a lot of pressure. Juggling from one case to another, he found it hard to see her in a lot of pressure as well. The unexpected break-off, the flow of regrets, her departure and lastly his former assistants' most inconspicuous wedding bands. The memories of Oliver Davis' love life and the love triangle. NaruxMaixLin Surprise at Author's notes
1. Prologue: Bedroom

They were, they dated, they were happy, they fought, they cried and they parted. The future-in-laws were ready to welcome her into the family but one unfortunate day that they didn't expect happened.

"How can you break up with someone as kind and gentle as Mai?" Her worried and doubtful tone made the 21-year-old sighed. He was tired of that question, he didn't know how to respond to that complicated question. He did discern whether or not the woman she loved and dated for 3 years was worth it. He is a doctorate holder, a president in an association, a team leader. No one could understand and handle all those responsibilities. Time was consuming Oliver Davis with his work and he didn't want the woman in his life to wait, so he had to let her go.

 _'A total workaholic in such age would surely die alone'_ His mind thought about work but his heart pumped about Mai.

Time wasn't just the issue, He also noticed that Mai was too busy as well. Worried that dating would simply be a burden in her education. She was a full-time student in a university he gladly sponsored. Unlike him, she can manage her time. After doing her homework in her room, she immediately sees him into his study, where she would find him reading or signing papers for cases. A book would always be something she would bring in case she would visit him, knowing that he works late but she was willing to wait for him so they could snuggle together in their bed.

"Mai…" His voice would usually wake her up from her slumber on the study room. Mai would open her eyes and give him a warm smile. Soon, she would tell him. "You finished! Good job!"

Whenever the brunette would praise him, his heart would pump and he would smile at her. In one situation to another, whenever Mai doesn't wake up, he carries her back to his room where they would sleep next to each other. Mai would often be surprised and embarrassed for letting the workaholic carry her and letting her sleep even though it was already past 8 am. To her surprise, she would see Naru, already dressed and ready for work, walking back inside the bedroom carrying hot tea for her.

"I don't know if you're being lazy or you're just really tired." He would reach the cup to her and she would gladly accept it.

"I wasn't being lazy!" She would puff her cheeks and smile.

"I apologize, for keeping you up, _again."_ He sounded sincere.

"Naru, you're worth keeping up for." She would give her a small and sweet kiss on his lips.

Now, his room completely looked dull and empty but not as empty as his heart. He can no longer hear her voice and smell her hair whenever he wakes up covered by it. And lastly, his lips will no longer touch her soft lips.

The room wasn't all the places that they made memories, there are other minor places such as the bathroom, the library, the chapel, the garden, the kitchen and most especially the office.

His thoughts were drifting from one consequence to another. Soon, regrets started to whirl in his head.

The regrets of the workaholic started with his memories

* * *

 _This fanfiction is dedicated to my dearest Ex. Lol! Anyway! Hello Guys! So, this is a compilation of fluffs but its also a sad story as well! You'll get to know how it will be a sad-happy fanfiction in the future!_ **Reviews are appreciated! Most especially the romantic scenes** _, I'm not much of a romantic that's why I use Naru's thoughts or part in this fanfic because being a romantic is kind of senseless and irrational-yes some of you may disagree, but we're all different kinds of people. IT'S SO HARD TO CREATE A ROMANTIC FANFIC!_


	2. Bathroom

"The bathroom is a room where a person cleans himself before presenting himself to the world. Showers makes it easier for him so that it can wash the germs and the dirt away from the body. But he sometimes wished that it could shower away all the memories that he has of her. Unlike an ordinary being, he doesn't usually discern and contemplate inside the bathroom.

Though he finds it hard to believe that the young brunette, who used to use that same bathroom would take almost an hour and a half just to groom herself. He often wondered how come she would take that long in the shower. So, one faithful day, he noticed that the bathroom door was unlocked. As a gentleman, one does not simply enter the bathroom door without knocking. He did knock, but he was rather getting impatient. His slippers were silent as he entered the bathroom. His ears could not only hear the shower but the sound of humming inside it. The Mai was moving; he could see it thru the silhouette on the curtain. The humming turned into singing.

"…He put it on me better than any other guy-He said,he needs a bad bitch with an alibi-Yo, give me the money, the Yen, and the pesos…"

He smirked then, later on, couldn't contain the laughter, so he burst. To the young woman's surprise, she instantly peeped out to see who it was.

"Naru! What-! What are you doing here?!" Mai's cheeks were tinted red, embarrassed by the fact that he was there and hear her singing. She failed to notice that her hair was pointed up with shampoo in it.

"You watched that emfake BDSM- shades darker with Matsuzaki and now you ended up singing it." His laughter disappeared.

""What do you know about BDSM?!" Mai blurted the rhetorical question.  
"Are you challenging me, Mai?" He gave out a grin with his icy voice. Mai flinched before pushing the curtain back. "I-Idiot! Don't give me that look...I-I'm taking a shower."

The bathroom walls were thick, no wonder he doesn't hear her sing from their bedroom. Though, he thought of another impossible theory that Mai could sing in the shower for an hour. Those weren't the only thing that Naru was thinking about. He thought of how Mai got in the bathtub without hurting herself, and while she was showering, she sprains herself. Luckily that was a fortunate event for the workaholic that happened with no reasonable cause.

""Naru! Can you grab a towel for me please?" The door was semi-open, it was lucky for Mai to just scream on the top of her lungs what she needed. Oliver Davis was inside the walk-in closet, a room before the bathroom. He was getting ready for work, he buttoned his pants and was ready to wear his top. Upon hearing her, he immediately took a towel from one of the drawers. He entered the bathroom and placed the towel on the hanger near the curtain. The moment he was about to get out, he hears something falling. His instincts were right, he then yelled.

"Mai!"

"I'm okay, can you throw me the towel in the tub?" Naru saw her legs lying on the tub. He wanted to help her, but he didn't want her to think that he was a pervert. So he did what she told. After some second of standing, he heard her groaning and whimpering in pain.

"You're not okay." He swung the bathtub curtain to the side seeing the brunette covered in such a short towel. Her cheeks flushed, the steam from the hot water earlier gave the situation unforgivable.

"Ca-Can you help me get up?" Mai groaned in pain.

He pulled her slowly, and Mai winced. As she stood up on one leg, he sat on the edge of the tub. Slowly, he noticed her arms wrapped around him from behind. He cussed in his mind and then sighed.

"You're dripping all over my hair." He thought of an excuse as he tried to shake off the odd feeling of butterflies in his tummy. He felt her chest pressed against his back which made him cuss more in his mind.

""I can't walk, Can you at least carry me to the closet? I promise I'll take care of myself from there" Mai's shy voice made it more hard for him to understand the situation. He stood up and lifted her thighs, holding underneath it as he walked his way into the closet.

"I should have given you a bathrobe." He mumbled.

"Oh, please, if all I know, you're enjoying this situation as much as I am." Her head was lying on his shoulder, and her hair was dripping over his bare chest.

"You're going to make me carry you until we reach the hospital." He sighed.  
"Not unless, if you have a wheelchair." Mai chuckled.

""We do, but I'll take this chance." He grinned  
"Chance for what?"

""Carry you to the hospital with that short towel only" Her embarrassing face was all he could remember. He showered in the bathtub that the woman who he used to date sprained herself. He turned the knob and let the steam off. Grabbing the towel from the hanger, he thought of those memories. He wrapped the towel around his hips and then walked towards the closet. Mai's clothes almost occupied half of the closet, and he didn't mind.

A knocking on his bedroom door made him wonder who it was./p

"Noll, its mother, breakfast will be ready in 8. Please do eat with us." Her mother's worried voice made the workaholic sit down and think of a lot of things. It has been a day since they broke it off and he found it hard to move on with all the memories in his mind. His hair was damp, and the small droplets landed on the towel wrapped around his waist.

As he finished grooming himself, he found himself staring at the wall clock. He started to shower at 6, and he finished an hour and a half later. He later realized that maybe Mai wasn't just singing in the shower for that hour and a half. Maybe, she was thinking or recalling the memories they both shared. Another shard of regret pierced into his heart. 


	3. A reunion

Chapter three: The unforeseen reunion.

It has been a year since, Oliver Davis and his assistant parted ways. It has been a depressing and traumatizing year for the great professor. His mood and personality changed a few months after he resumed back into his duties. Due to the great negative change, the team consultants and investigators tried to avoid any cases that would involve him.

Takigawa Houshou continued to participate in Oliver Davis' cases together with his _second_ wife, Ayako Matsuzaki. Though, as two people coming and believing from two different religions they found Naru more difficult to deal. The constant cold attitude, his temper, and the way he treated his consultants and assistants were too much. Like, Lin, the couple had to let him go and pursue their dream to start a family.

Madoka Mori's marriage ended even before Mai and Naru's relationship shattered. Marrying a person that couldn't completely forget his first love was the main reason for their divorce. After discovering her student's heartbreak, she stood by his side even though he was a pain in the arse. Being with him after Mai's departure made her realize that Naru has only gotten worse; even she can no longer control him. So, she handed her best friend, Luella, a resignation letter and flew back in her country.

Lin, who would travel back and forth from London to Cambridge for Naru, realized that it was time for him to let go of his student and move forward for his future. A future that would mean committing himself to marry the woman he secretly loved and spending the rest of his life with her. So, knowing that he would be a selfish person, he left his student and travel across the world to see her.

Masako couldn't resist the fact that the man that he loved before was finally free from her best friend/rival. Knowing that Naru would treat her rudely, she continued to help him in cases even though she would end up in hospitals. After she was possessed by a great demon and was saved by her dear priest-friend, her view in life made her open her eyes and find the true happiness with love.

Yasuhara's chance of ever becoming a lawyer did happen; he was taught by the one and only Martin Davis when he had a hard time reviewing the laws in England. His friendship with Naru lasted the day when he confronted him to go back to Japan and take Mai back. With Naru's pride and arrogance, he didn't just lose a lover he also lost his best friend.

Finally, Oliver Davis was alone. He also thought of death once and tried to meet it in cases. His depression didn't just leave him with admissions in the hospital but it left him with a great realization that he was a pathetic human being with regrets. So, he had to think of a way to finally let go and move towards the future. A way that he believes will bring back the woman that he truly loves and the people around him.

* * *

"Professor, we're finished" a student with black hair and red eyes said as he pushed his eyeglasses.

On his free time, Oliver Davis often substitutes his father's classes in psychology. Moving from one table to another, Oliver checked one paper and compared it with his paper. He placed the student's paper back on the table before moving towards the next student. Words spread like a disease when people shared the fact that he has an opportunity to lead the Society of Psychical Research. It would be a great change for him because he had to travel back to London for SPR and to Cambridge for the Laboratories.

"Pass your papers forward and you can go." The sound of papers moving and footsteps were the next few things he heard. After that was the silence of the classroom and the whistle of the wind breeze through the trees. He slid the pile of papers into his case and left the room.

"Naru!" Hearing a familiar voice made him turn towards the course of it, the door. There he saw a woman dressed in a beige off-shoulder bandage dress with a short slit on the right side. Her pink ponytail hair bounced as she walked towards him.

"Madoka." His straight face was all he could offer her. He wasn't surprised to see her knowing that they had a meeting at three.

"It's been six months!" She offered a smile as she held her pouch on her left hand. "Tell me, how are you?"

"Are you going to ask me that?" He sighed in dismay as carried his case and walked towards the door. The former mentor followed her.

"Aren't you at least going to try to be nice?"

"The world is a cruel place, Madoka. Look what happened to you and Takigawa."

The pink-haired lady narrowed her eyes and minced her way to him ready to give her former student a slap on his face in front of God and country, but she tried to control herself and took a deep breath.

"I apologize." His words rang in her head.

"You still haven't gotten over her?" Madoka slightly tilted her head as she touched his shoulder.

"There are people that are worth not getting over with." He honestly said as he placed his hand in his pocket. "Tell me, Have you and Lin decided on a wedding day?"

Madoka's body stiffened at the question and her lips primed as she drops her head. Oliver's initial reaction was confusion but later the mentor gave him a wryly smile and then smirked.

"That is something you will have to find out!"

Hurriedly, Madoka was on her phone as she walked together with his former student. She slid her finger on the screen and sent a message to an old friend. She then slid her phone back into her purse and then sat in the passenger seat of the car.

"I need to drop the documents to father's office before we meet up with John. Since you're not telling me, maybe the priest knows something about it" Naru turned on the vehicle and shifted his gear. Throughout the travel, his former mentor was quiet but alert whenever she would receive a text message.

"Naru, what made you think that I'm going to marry Lin?"

"You're not? I overheard my mother talking to Lin, explaining how it would upset me."

"Why would your mother think it's upsetting if he was going to marry me?"

Finally, he realized what she meant. "Madoka, Who is Lin marrying?"

* * *

 _I think the summary just gave you the clue of who's marrying who. But who do you think will win? The mentor or the student?_


	4. Awkward Romance

Japan hasn't been his favorite country, and neither was England. The Japanese and English invaded his home, and his ancestors suffered. In Chinese traditions, the family will always be first. Even if you have a friend that was also a descendant of his Zǔmǔ's enemy, he will have to break off the friendship and not speak of him ever again. For Lin, he grew old on those traditions and adapted the modern world, arranged marriages are considered to be politics, and spanking children is considered child abuse. So, the moment he stepped his foot on English soil, he thought of what his ancestors said and discerned on what he did. But, Lin grew up and helped the Davis' with their sons, Oliver and Eugene. It was difficult at first since his co-mentor, Madoka Mori, hated him so much that he would even hide Oliver and Eugene before it was his teaching time. He didn't realize any sooner that she was just feeling jealous. Jealous of his skill as an exorcist. He later confronted Madoka and made her realized that she was more important to the twins than him. So, their friendship finally started. They were both mentors and friends of the twins. But, his feelings couldn't end with just friends. He loved her entirely. But, she couldn't reciprocate his affection, thus breaking his heart. Lin Koujo stared at the cinnamon eyes lady from the distant. He was nervous at the same time excited to see her again. The glass window showed a reflection of himself; he couldn't help but stare at himself and fix his tie. The suit was something that he couldn't lose, even though Mai suggested on assisting him to wear clothes that are a little more casual than formal.

"Lin!" And there she goes, calling him with his last name. He turned his head towards the running girl and didn't even notice that he smiled just looking at her. The moment was slow for him. Looking at her with her cheerful smile melted his heart in every way. He noticed that she held her books in her arms.

"Let me carry those, _Mai."_ He was getting used to calling her by her first name. Mai shook her head and held the book with her left arms while her right-wing locked with his arm.

"I'll be fine. So, how's work?"

The moment Lin confront and faced the brunette after she broke up with their boss, he was jobless. Luckily, their dear friend, Masako Hara helped him with his new career path.

" _Masako_ 's still helping me adjust. Even though it's already eight months since I started working on the series." To be exact, Masako offered him a job as a celebrity onmyouji in her show. In the second month of his debut, Lin was offered a job as a consultant in another TV show.

"How about your job with the dead?"

Mai managed to give him a small punch on his arm for insulting her career. She unwrapped her arms with his arms and started to walk at a faster pace.

"Now that you're a celebrity, doesn't mean you get to bully my job."

Lin quickly grabbed her hand and held it. He noticed her cheeks blushed and her lips shut.

"I'm sorry, working as an intern must be hard." They walked together holding hands on the streets of Shibuya.

Mai's career path shifted after she returned from England. From a medical student to Kawasaki's youngest intern pathologist. Even though Ayako tried to convince her to work in her hospital as an intern, she declined the offer to help the dead find justice. Right after high school, she was offered a scholarship to Cambridge University. She took the undergraduate study of medicine with a minor in philosophy. However, after her issue with her ex-boyfriend, she fled back to her home country and enrolled at Tokyo University to finish her degree in pathology.

The night was still young for the two, they both were busy with their jobs that they haven't found a time for each other. It was indeed cold, but for Lin, he found warmth by just holding her hands. The mist came out from his mouth as he sighed, thinking about the right time to pop the question. They dated for months, but he felt like it was the right time for him to ask her hand in marriage. However, his other conscience kept on pulling him back. Age was always the reason to why he wouldn't want to ask her yet. She's 21 and a bright future ahead of her. Their past employer was also one of his problems.

Mai cocked her head as she watched Lin survey the menu in front of him. She then turned back to the list and then look at him again. This made the Chinese man wonder what the love of his life worrying was.

"Mai, Are you having a hard time deciding whether to order the food from the menu or ordering me?" Lin arched a sly brow and curled his lip into a smirk. Mai sank back in her seat and shook her head with her cheeks blushed.

"I-it's not that." Stammering, Mai sat up straight and then finally confronted him. "It's ju-just tha-that." Noticing her actions, he placed the menu on the table and his hands on his lap.

"Are you afraid of telling me about it because I might reject or laugh at you?" Mai lowered the menu showing her face and nodded. With a small sigh, Lin reached for her hand and held it on the table.

"Okay, what do you have to say? I'll listen to whatever it is." He stared at her unrelentingly.

The brunette leaned forward thinking of the right words to say. "Well, I have this crazy idea." She cleared her throat and continued.

"IliveinKawasakiandYouliveinShibuyaisthereawayforustolivetogether." She finally heaved a euphoric sigh of relief after blurting the words in her mind. As for the Chinese man, he got lost with her words. He let out a small chuckle, realizing that the woman in front of him was still intimidated by him. Mai withdrew her hand and held the menu in front of her

"I have no idea what you just." Lin shook his head and comprehended that Mai was still referring to him with his last name.

"Really?" Mai sank back in her seat and focused her attention on the menu. "Well, nevermind that then."

The waiter finally stopped by and took their order. As they both converse about their busy days and projects, Mai wanted to ask him once again with moving in with him. Though, it was quite difficult because she didn't want him to think that she sounded lonely or desperate. Luckily, their food won't be ready for the next 30 minutes.

"Is there a way for us to live together?"

The brunette finally popped the question and caught his attention. Interested in her idea, Lin smiled and gave a small nod. He finally understood what she meant when she first asked. She had the right to be nervous, he never thought of living in with her first but getting married was already in his mind.

"You work in Kawasaki, that's 30-40 minutes away from Shibuya. I wouldn't see that as a problem for me to move in with you." Lin lifted the teacup, wrapping his finger around it before drinking it. 30-40 minutes wasn't a problem for him since he drove from Cambridge to London to check on Naru and attend his classes before.

Mai shook her head. "I thought I would move in with you. Shibuya is near the university, and I only get called in when they have a corpse ready for my boss and me to cut."

Lin wasn't against the idea of his girlfriend moving in with him; he wasn't thinking about the commute or the distance. He was thinking about the possibility that their previous employer would visit him and catch them being together. Even though Lin considered himself to be an honest person who carries his principles, he didn't mention to Naru the fact that he is now dating his student's ex-girlfriend.

Calling Luella Davis about his plans about marrying her was his way of asking how Naru was doing. Luella, on the other hand, focused the conversation about their wedding plans rather than discussing the idea of marrying the girl. Lin wasn't able to get anything from the matriarch of the family. So, he asked Madoka too check in on him, if she ever visits England for a vacation.

Naru narrowed his eyes as he asked once again. "Who is Lin marrying?"

Realizing that Naru was out of the speed limit, Madoka sank in the passenger seat and tightly held her seat belt. She wryly chuckled and tried to drift the conversation away from the topic. She sat up and turned to Naru with her perfect smile.

"Lin isn't marrying anyone." She mockingly laughed. "Can you even place Lin and woman in one sentence?" she went on to change his mind about it.

Gut feeling; Naru worried for a second or two, his mind and heart were slowly being swallowed by the thought of Mai and Lin together. He didn't want to seem obvious about the idea he came up to gather everyone for a case back in Japan.

"Can you call me by my first name?" Lin chose not to look at her, asking her shyly. Mai couldn't help but realize that it was the first time she saw Lin requesting with an embarrassed look on his face. With his head turned to the side, she was able to stare at his heterochromia eyes.

 _'_ _Even Madoka doesn't call him by his first name…'_ Mai thought, bending forward and moving her seat nearer to the table.

Lying on the couch with his forearm on his temple, he stared blankly at the chandelier. Breathing slowly, he closed his eyes; thinking about finally letting go. However, his heart wasn't ready for the reality that he was alone. Even though he was heartbroken and shattered, Naru showed to the world that he was serious about his job and how he didn't care about losing someone once again. During Eugene's death, people from the office were surprised with Noll's idea to travel to Japan to find his older twin. Even though they were twins, Noll didn't like to be with Gene all the time. Now his problem was moving on and letting go of the person he did genuinely like and love.

All of the sudden, Noll flinched as he heard the creaking door. He rose up, sat on the sofa with his elbows on his lap and leaned forward with his head following her mother's directions.

"Noll, I brought you breakfast." Luella placed the silver tray on top of the coffee table. His son's eyes blankly stared at the omelet and sliced fruits. But one thing he did notice was the cup of tea next to it. Tea, his most favorite drink. Tea reminded him so much of that girl. Feeling sentimental about the tea made him want to move on from tea as well.

"Noll, I don't want to think that the world is over because you just lost the love of your life."

"It's not about Mai, mum." Noll leaned forward for the tea.

"What is it about then?" Luella sat beside him.

"I might sound ludicrous, but I am worried about father retiring and handing me over the responsibilities." Noll lied, but it was also a factor of his appetite.

"Are you sure that's all it? I mean Mai and your consultants were also your friends." Luella started to point out not only did he lose Mai but also his beloved comrades. Noll's brain was about to explode with his very own mother reminding him of what he lost.

"I'll finish breakfast, and I'll be off to the office."

Noll sliced the omelet in two and forked it. Luella stared at his son as he started to eat the food she prepared. Confused if he was indeed stable and ready to work again, Luella trusted his son's decision and went out.

Breakfast in the room was strictly forbidden. He was the one who implemented the rules to avoid any mess possible; such as stains on the carpet and the smell of mac and cheese. His standards were always strictly followed. Until one unfortunate day, his beloved assistant was too sick even to walk.

"Naru, you're going to be late for your class." Mai leaned forward and pulled the white sheets covering the raven-haired man. She didn't notice that he was shivering over the cold room temperature nor the position of his forearms crossed over her chest. She went to the walk-in closet and took a towel from the rack. Upon returning, she noticed that he was curled up like an infant, shivering.

Her hand touched his temple and felt the burning fever right on her palm. She started to shake him, waking him up slowly. Her cinnamon eyes met with his dark, mysterious orbs, she noticed his cheeks flushed and his face in cold sweat.

"You have a fever."

Noll shook his head and slowly sat up with his elbows on the soft bed, pushing his upper body forward.

"Don't be stupid Naru!" Mai started to push him back on the bed with her force. Even though he was sick, he was still damn keen to push back.

"I'll get you a towel and help you change your clothes." Mai noticed how sweaty he was. She leaped from the bed and grabbed a basin of water and towel from the bathroom. She sat beside him and placed the damp cloth on his temple.

His vision was somewhat blurry, but he could certainly sense that his girlfriend was panicking by the fact that he ha a burning fever.

 _Hi! Guys! Long time no update! We have been totally busy but happy to say that I'm still updating this story. I will update the rest ASAP. This month, I have something cool for our readers and GH Fanatics here in the US! **stay tuned at**_ skabalino ** _-dot-com ! and check her blog about the ghost hunt chronicles._** _ **AND are there any existing GHOST HUNT FANFICTION author's group in FACEBOOK?**_

 _-Cathy_


	5. Cold

The day went quickly as the young brunette looked up at the victim from a case in Kawasaki. Mai leaned on her notes and checked for any abnormal marks as stated from the witness. Witness in her case was a mere 9-year-old child who told the police that she saw the scar lite up before the victim engulfed in flames.

"I have to save these tissues before they break down…" Mai pulled back and whispered as she looked at her notes.

"Mai, it's already 6 in the morning. You have been all night our victim." Rima walked into the laboratory looking refreshed. She slipped on her gloves and her coat as I placed my notes down and looked at the clock.

"You sure trust that kid that told you about the scar?" She continued before she placed a mask covering her mouth and nose.

"I have a gut feeling about it." Mai chuckled before she sat in front of her desk.

"I'm going to enter my reports before leaving. I have finished examining the victim's arm. I just need to find a way to separate the rubber off the victim's arm so that I can check if the kid was right."

Rima walked behind her before turning to the cold corpse lying on the metal table. Thinking about how Mai would spend her night helping the poor victim "You're something Mai." She commented on the brunette's dedication.

"I just feel bad for the kid losing her mother." The rolling chair bend as Mai leaned back and relaxed her body while her fingers made its way on the keyboard. Rima lifted the chart and signed her name on top of the sheet before placing it down and examining the body herself. After observing the decay of the fire on her body, she eventually lifted her recorder and pressed the red circle before talking.

"Victim Name, Minami Takahashi. Age: 35 Years old…" Mai focused her attention on the screen and typed down her report. She could hear Rima's voice in the background as she conducted her investigation. It didn't take her a long time to enter her data, but one thing led Mai to finish things up in a flash.

"Dr. Taniyama, You have a visitor in the lobby." The intercom lit up; she heard the magic words and her cheeks finally lit up. She knew that she was going to be picked up by Koujo Lin. Rima watched Mai stood up and waved to her with her lips mouthing the word 'goodbye'. She nodded and smiled as she talked to the recorder for the investigation.

* * *

Hustling wind and creaking branches, Oliver Davis faced the window inside his room. His reflection was a mere illusion of his sight. The burgundy Porshe passing the gates of the estate made him discern about his future. A hand is hidden underneath the pocket of his black slacks the moment he heard a familiar voice echoing in his room.

"I'm surprised that you managed to contact me or stay sane after all these months." The reflection of a standing Oliver Davis was slightly vivid in the lenses of Attorney Yasuhara. Turning his body in a slow yet calm posture, the workaholic with his icy look walked to his desk and offered him a seat in front of him.

"I can get over something that isn't worth it." Turning his attention to the envelope with Japanese postage, he turned on his screen and looked at Yasuhara.

"I received an Invitation to one of Hara Masako's reality TV shows. They wanted to feature the dangerous cases that we have encountered in Japan."

"I know you too well, Naru." Yasuhara sat down and swiped the envelope of his desk. "You hate the publicities, and you're still avoiding the news."

"My father and mother think its one way of letting the world to know that there are entities beyond normal. The council agrees with my parents, and I agree with them but-."

"No. I'm not going to do it again." Yasuhara shook his head and then remembered the cases he had to become Kazuya Shibuya.

"I'm not asking you to become Kazuya Shibuya or Oliver Davis."

"I am asking you if I should do it or not."

Yasuhara's eyes slightly squinted, his lips turned into a grin as he let the chair absorb him. "You're asking me if you should accept the invitation so that you might have a higher chance of maybe meeting up with Mai in Japan." Sparkling like the night, Yasuhara's eyes twinkled- But Oliver Davis' face remained stoic.

"I'm not interested in Mai. I'm more concerned about the pressure on my shoulders that the council is pushing me."

"Then do it." Yasuhara placed back the envelope and smiled. "Does this also mean that we will all be on the show?"

"Hara only told me that I'd be the one presenting the cases. I believe that I'm the only one needed." Naru smirked and watched as Yasuhara started frown with crocodile tears in his eyes.

Naru sighed and hid the envelope in his drawer before turning to the screen saying "We'll be leaving on Wednesday. We'll be in Japan for one week."

A lot can happen within a week. A lot of revelations can be revealed in one week too. But what Oliver Davis didn't expect was the fact that his former mentor would be unexpectedly meeting him in the show as well.

* * *

Cold and dark, but it felt warm and light with him by her side. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned the side of her head on his arm. Her eyes felt tired as they walked in the daylight. Lin looked down at her.

"I might come home late tonight."

Mai nodded half-asleep as her eyes blinked tiredly.

"Sorry, I guess I will be seeing you tonight then?" Mai asked with her head raised towards him. They stopped at the sidewalk for a while as Mai's eyes dropped. Lin snickered as he leaned down and pressed his palm to her cheek before pressing his lips against her soft lips.

In an instant, Mai blushed and stammered. She completely woke up from his kiss and felt his warm touch on her cheek. The cold winter weather and the affection that he gave made her face turn flush. She was embarrassed at the same time happy. The crowd noticed them instantly, some were happy for them, and some felt odd about the public display of affection. Nevertheless, Mai felt delighted and worried as well. She forgot to mention that she was exhibiting the symptoms of a cold earlier.

"I may have forgotten to mention that I got the cold?" Mai sniffed, her red cheeks made it obvious to the tall man. He stood properly and said. "It's alright." He held her hand.

"Let's go home."

It was already 8:00 in the morning. The couple reached their apartment and eventually evolved their soft kiss earlier into something more intimate. Shoes left at the entrance and clothes scattered around the bedroom. The sound of moans and soft sighs coming from the young brunette as he held her with his arms wrapped around aro and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Sunlight peaked thru the gap in the curtains as it disturbs the resting face of Lin. He blinked his eyes, irritated by the excessive light. His meeting wasn't until 1:00 in the afternoon but he wanted to meet the guest for the week before going in to the meeting. Before deciding to get up, he watched Mai in her sleep. He brushed her cheek with his thumb and pushed back her hair- watching her. However, to his dismay, he felt her cheeks burning and her forehead as well.

"Mai, you're burning up. I can call the Hara-san and tell her that I won't be able to come."

Lin touched her forhead with the back of his palm. He sat up bare with his lower body covered with the black sheets.

"No, don't do that." Mai said as her eyes slightly opened.

"I'll be fine. I just need to drink some medicine and eat right?" Mai's covered her lips with the sheet before turning around. "I won't let you catch a cold."

"I'll heat up the breakfast I cooked earlier." Lin pushed the sheets away and took the towel from the chair and wrapped it around his waist. Mai peaked from the sheets and watched him open the door and walk outside. Her breathing were slow, her throat felt an itch, and her nose felt clogged.

It didn't take Lin less than 15 minutes to prepare everything- the medicene, the food, and the water. He placed it all on the night stand and urged her to eat up and drink her medicene.

"I won't leave unti you eat and drinnk your meds."

Mai honestly wasn't in the mood to eat her food, and she wasn't feeling like drinking the half inch tablet. She felt like a child and acted like a child by covering her head with the sheets. "Can't I just sleep and I'll eat and drink later?"

"we're doing another round later if you do it now." He smirked as he crossed his arms watching her.

"You can't bribe me on that?!" Mai pushed the sheets away shook her head before bouncing back on the pillow feeling nauseous.

"I'll make it tw-"

"Alright!" Mai felt embarassed and sat up with the sheets covering her body. She held the bowl of soup and sipped it quick. Her deep sigh after taking the soup made chinese man worried.

"It's not that hot." Mai lied, her tongue and lips were burning from the hot soup. She immidtely took the pill and swallowed it by drinking water.

Lin chuckled took the tray before taking it back to the kitchen. He returnde back to the room and took the scattered clothes off the floor before throwing it into the laundry basket. As he prepared himself to work he advised Mai. "Take your meds every four hours. I will call you and remind you about it."

It took him no longer than 30 minutes to prepare. He folded his sleeve and placed his coat on top of the chair. Lin bent down and pressed his palm on her cheek before kissing on her lips. "I'll see you at dinner." Mai just nodded and her sleep.

* * *

Oliver Davis stepped outside his hotel room and contacted Masako Hara. He scrolled his jet black phone and read the address. He then heard the next door to his right looked at Yasuhara, who was wearing a checkered yellow and red top and shorts, with his glare.

"We are not going to the beach." He warned.

"But, Naru-ch~an~" Yasuhara moaned as he placed his hands together as if he was begging.

"Yasuhara, stop it. The meeting starts at 1:00pm. I'll see you later." Naru lifted his phone and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Lin."

This made the lawyer very worried. He was aware of the said relationship and was aware of the rumors about them living together.

In an apartment complex in Shibuya, the raven haired man liifted his phone and saw the right address. Before he could step inside, He stared outside the plain building covered in glass. He thought of how Lin could stay in an apartment by himself and chuckled as he thought that his apartment would be useless because of him being a workaholic.

"6th floor apartment 620…" He mumbled as he stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button. He waited for a couple of seconds before he could reach the floor.

* * *

"Oh, Lin, you're here early." Masako greeted with a smile as she carried a basket of fruits. "Lin!" Yasuhara greeted as he followed the medium.

"Yasuhara, it's been so long." Lin smiled and shook his hand. "Came to visit?" He inquired, assuming that he was only visiting.

"Oh, Masako didn't tell you?" Yasuhara placed his two hands on Masako's shoulder and leaned forward. "We're actually your guest for the week." He said.

"We?" Lin had a sudden bad feeling. He then heard the name that he has not heard for a a long time.

"Me and Naru."

 _'_ _Naru's here..'_ His heart pounded with ache for a moment, he suddenly remembered of what happened to his soon-tobe fiancee and Naru.

"He actually wanted to visit you. You know what." Yasuhara pulled out his phone and said. "Now that you're here I'll call him and tell him to come here instead of going to your place."

Oliver Davis was curious of whatever happened to his former mentor. He was not sure what to ask him or say to him. He wasn't the type of person to ask so many things, but he felt that he had to ask Lin. So, he knocked on the door not knowing that the person in the other side is his ex-fiancee completely bare and tired.

* * *

Hi Guys! Thank you for patiently waiting for an update! LinXMaiXNaru there are still flashbacks left such as How Naru and Mai Broke up and How Mai and Lin got together in just a span of 6 months. I will have to warn you that you might hate me for what I will do with Mai. ReviewS! I'm very curious to know how many are betting on Lin or Naru! Thanks!


End file.
